Tintin and the Calculus Time Machine
by HamatoDani27
Summary: Tintin and the gang are up for another adventure, although this one does not occur in their time... Something like "Back to the Future" yet not quite...Hang on, what's a selfie...?(Confusing I know)


Tintin and the Calculus Time Machine

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tintin characters, brand names or companies mentioned. The only thing I own is my OC.

 **Hey people! I know I haven't written in almost a year but high school is tough with extracurriculars, more piles of homework plus study time. I hardly get time to live my own life :( But anyway, I have decided to try out something that I have not done before. So for all of my loyal readers just sit tight those stories will be continued, eventually. For now, please enjoy this!**

Chapter 1

It was a fine morning at Marlinspike. Birds were chirping gleefully, butterflies were fluttering in harmony...

"Captain, we should be getting back to the house. The professor will be waiting for us." The young strawberry blonde reporter was taking a morning stroll in the country with Captain Haddock.

"Why would he wait for us? I could've sworn you told him we'd be going for a walk." Said the Captain, nonchalantly.

"You know how hard of hearing he is. Maybe he thought we told him to wait for us." Tintin said, stopping to turn back.

"I swear he needs to wear his hearing aid permanently." The Captain muttered and the two started walking back to the Hall.

They entered the house to see a man, easily into his forties, walk just past them. "Good day, gentlemen." He said and exited through the front door.

"Who was that, Nestor?" The Captain called upon his butler, who came from the dining hall.

"He had delivered a letter to the Professor, sir." The bald man gestured towards the door and Tintin and the Captain walked into the dining hall. "He is awaiting you."

Professor Calculus was seated at the table where three places had been set. He was reading the letter he had just received.

"Ah! Tintin, Captain! I have been waiting here for quite a while." The Professor turned his attention to the two who walked in and sat at the table.

"Good mornin' Cuthbert. What have you got there?" The Captain pointed at the the paper Calculus was reading.

"A bear? Is it outside? You'd better make sure to have the windows locked. One can never be too safe." The Professor said, not hearing Haddock's question clearly.

The Captain shook his head irritably. Before the Captain coud say anything else, Tintin tapped a finger on the piece of paper. The Professor lit up. "Oh, this? It's absolutely incredible! Here, I'll read aloud:,"

 _Professor Cuthbert Calculus,_

 _You have been cordially invited to the Annual International Scientific Societies Conference._

 _It will be hosted in New York on the 20_ _th_ _April 1951._

 _The European Scientific Society is very impressed with the invention plans you have sent us and we would like to have your prototype presented at the conference._ _Please send the prototype as soon as possible_ _after receiving this invitation. We look forward to seeing you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The European Scientific Society_

"Congratulations, Professor! I knew they would be impressed with your new invention plans!" Tintin shook the old man's hand from across the table.

The Captain, seated at the head of the table, stared at the two in confusion.

The Professor dug into his pocket and pulled out his ear trumpet. "What are you talking about?" Haddock asked.

"Don't you remember, Captain? Just a few months ago I told you and Tintin about the new invention I've been working on." The Professor said.

"What new invention?" The Captain was still confused.

"A time machine." Calculus said simply.

The Captain was quiet for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha! Billions of blue blistering barnacles! And I thought your moon rocket idea was poppycock! What a hoot! I thought that it was your idea of a joke!"

The Professor was offended. "I suppose you think I'm acting the goat again eh, Captain?"

Tintin stepped on the Captain's foot under table to get him to stop laughing. He yelped and kept quiet.

"Captain, I think the Professor could really make his machine a success. He has been working very hard." Tintin said quickly to make sure Calculus didn't lose his head again.

"Heh...Have you even tested it out yet, Cuthbert?" The Captain asked with a pained expression.

"Not yet. I am planning on doing it at the conference. I'll send someone a few days into the future just to get started. Just imagine what it would be like to travel to the more modern world!" The Professor got lost in his train of thought.

"So since the 20th is three weeks away, when are we leaving?" Tintin asked Calculus. "Steady on, lad! What do you mean 'we'?" The Captain intervened.

"Captain, this is possibly a once in a lifetime chance to witness time travel. It would certainly be a great story to write!" Tintin explained, beaming with delight.

"You and your stories! Fine, we can go. But I'm not buying this time travel fantasy." The Captain said, unconvinced. "As long as some secret service from another country doesn't decide to kidnap you to steal your plans. You remember what happened back in Geneva." He added. Tintin and Calculus nodded.

"To get back to Tintin's question. We'll leave in two weeks so that gives us enough time to at least go round the city at leisure before the conference starts." The Professor announced, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I haven't been to America for a while. I wonder if its still the same." Tintin thought out loud.

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm just tagging along for the sightseeing." The Captain chuckled, still not convinced at the Professor's apparently impossible goal.

The Professor stood up and raised his cup of tea. "Gentlemen, I propose a toast. To possible history that is to be made. I, Cuthbert Calculus will conquer the space time continuum!"

Tintin raised his cup and the Captain poured himself some whiskey. "Hear, hear!" The two cheered, although the Captain tried to suppress a chuckle.

 **I know it's kinda short but future chapters will definitely be much longer. I will do my best to update all my stories ASAP! Reviews are always welcome!**

 **Much love,**

 **HamatoDani27**


End file.
